


Princess touch

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 ClarkLex edition [22]
Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Clark has a thing for Lex's soft hands and his noble demeanor. Maybe a thing for Lex looking down on him too





	Princess touch

It should be illegal to do the things Lex did and look the way he did doing them. Clark did not mean the actual illegal things like with labs or politics that was another discussion and something that many around the world actually agreed with him on. No he meant something different entirely.

He meant the way Lex acted, the way he dressed and was the noble looking amused onto the peasent and that should not get him hard but somehow that fucked up thought did get him hard. Clark needed help. He needed a firm knock on the head because that should not get him hard.

But it, damn it to hell it did.

Lex’s grace and movements. The way he talked to Clark Kent, mostly talked down to him but Clark could actually see a crown on Lex’s head when he spoke and he could feel faded clothes on himself when Lex did that. He was warped to a whole other world when Lex got in that mood and he was damned to do nothing but pant after him.

It should not be attractive but it was. It was just so damn good in the end and he knew he should not mind so much. Care so much but he did. Lex never asked he requested and demanded and all Clark wanted to do was obey, all he wanted to do was listen.

It got him hard and it should not. He was going to go to hell if there was a hell for queer aliens. Lex was dangerous, Lex was too much but Clark wanted more. Lex knew too much already, if he learned anymore Clark would be in serious trouble. But it was not stopping the feeling. If anything it was enhancing it. Clark was really in trouble but he could not help himself. inside the suit or not he could not resist. He kept flying closer and closer to the balcony and the office that lay beyond the door. It kept tempting him.

X

“Kneel.” Lex’s voice was a command the moment he gave in and flew inside the open door. Lex was in a casual slacks a lavender shirt unbuttoned and a glass of wine in his hand. His eyes were alert as they watched him but he made no moves to do anything else.

Clark on the other hand had felt his heart speed up with the simple command. He knew his gaze level with Lex as he sank to his knees. The relief that swept through him when Lex got to his feet. His fingers cradled the stem of the glass as he padded over to where Clark knelt.

“You made me wait.” Lex said softly as he circled him. “From the beginning you wanted this but you made me wait. I should make you wait.” His tone, his words had Clark’s cock jerking where it was trapped under the suit and weeping precum onto the material. “You look so good like that.” There was a few moments where there was silence as Lex walked away before the soft clink of glass being settled on wood. “I always knew you would look good on your knees Clark.”

Clark’s breaths came in pants as Lex walked back to him. The soft hands that titled his head up made him shiver. His cock throbbed in his pants at the fingers that trailed along his lips. Lex withdrew his hands to lightly touch himself and it drove Clark crazy.

He whimpered softly when Lex unzipped his pants. “Open.” Lex’s cock was warm and already leaking against his lips. Clark felt dizzy from the feel. His tongue swiped across the head of Lex’s dick and he groaned at the taste.

Lex’s soft hands made their way to his face again. Clark was not allowed to duck his head he had to keep his eyes on Lex as his tongue licked away all the precum. Lex’s hiss at the feel of his tongue emboldened him. Lex’s groans and gasp when Clark finally sucked him in made Clark tremble.

It was no trouble to take Lex down his throat. He kept his eyes on the fire in Lex’s eyes. The want and need, the possession that he had no problem with as he knelt. He sucked and pulled off to lick. He tasted salt and a flavour that could only be Lex. He relaxed his throat so he could take everything of Lex. He whimpered with every caress of Lex’s hands and he shivered under Lex’s hissed praise.

He was in heaven or something like it. On his knees before Lex serving him in the middle of the night like this. His cock leaked and throbbed with no help from him. The feel of Lex, the sound Clark made as he licked and sucked, the sounds of his own sounds and pants. The sound of his wet mouth on Lex’s cock was driving him closer to orgasm with not a hand on himself.

Lex’s grip tightened as he continued to thrust. His shivers were more pronounced and the way he looked at Clark kept him transfixed. The most beautiful torture was the feel of Lex’s hands on his face as Clark knelt there. He wanted Lex’s hands in his hair. He wanted Lex not to lazily thrust but to thrust hard and make himself cum in Clark’s mouth, down his throat. He shivered at the thought and Lex’s eyes darkened further.

“You want it don’t you.” There was a flush that ran up Lex’s neck to his face. “I can see it in your eyes Clark. You want what only I can give.” He hissed as his hips bucked. He moved faster, each thrust deeper and the taste on Clark’s tongue had changed. Hotter, thicker. “Make sure you take all of it.” Lex groaned before he stilled his cock buried in Clark’s mouth.

He shivered with each throb and pulse of Lex’s cock. He swallowed and swallowed, tears came to his eyes before Lex withdrew and he could finally take a shaky breath before he licked Lex’s limp cock. He peered up to see amazement and satisfaction in Lex’s gaze as he watched Clark. The amazement did not make any sense until Clark became aware of the wet stain running down his legs. He would be ashamed but he was far beyond that now.


End file.
